gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Autocide
A selection of weapons has been left for you nearby if you require them. You have 9 MINUTES to kill all members of the gang. Mike Griffin is working on a advertising board in Washington. Dick Tanner is working for DBP Security in Ocean Drive. Marcus Hammond and Franco Carter are located near the Jewelry shop in Vice Point. Nick Kong is cruising off Washington Beach. Charlie Dilson is riding in Washington. }} Autocide is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Mr. Black from a public payphone outside the Washington Mall in Washington Beach, Vice City. Mission Tommy receives a phone call at a public payphone outside the Washington Mall and receives instructions from Mr. Black to kill members of a European gang, currently undercover in the city, before they rob a bank. Tommy first locates and kills Mike Griffin, who is working as a builder on a billboard outside the Washington Mall. Next, Tommy then locates and kills Dick Tanner, who is working as a security guard for DBP Security. Tommy then locates and kills Marcus Hammond and Franco Carter, who are working as carpenters and are located in a Bobcat close to Jewler's in Vice Point. Tommy then locates and kills Nick Kong, who is posing as a tourist on a boat close to Avery Carrington's construction site. Finally, Tommy locates and kills the last member of the gang, Charlie Dilson, who is riding his PCJ-600 around Ocean Drive, and the mission is complete. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *A selection of weapons has been left for you nearby if you require them. You have 9 MINUTES to kill all members of the gang. **Mike Griffin is working on a advertising board in Washington. **Dick Tanner is working for DBP Security in Ocean Drive. *He's seen you! Waste him! **Marcus Hammond and Franco Carter are located near the Jewelry shop in Vice Point. *They have seen you! Make sure you waste them both! **Nick Kong is cruising off Washington Beach. **Charlie Dilson is riding in Washington. *He's seen you! Waste him! Deaths All of the following characters were killed on Mr. Black's orders and for planning to rob a bank. *Mike Griffin *Dick Tanner *Franco Carter *Marcus Hammond *Nick Kong *Charlie Dilson Gallery MikeGriffin-GTAVC.jpg|Mike Griffin DickTanner-GTAVC.jpg|Dick Tanner MarcusHammond-GTAVC.jpg|Marcus Hammond FrancoCarter-GTAVC.jpg|Franco Carter NickKong-GTAVC.jpg|Nick Kong CharlieDilson-GTAVC.jpg|Charlie Dilson Walkthrough Autocide-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy picks up the ringing payphone near the mall in Washington Beach. Mr. Black informs Tommy of a plan by a European gang to rob the bank in Vice City. Mr. Black tells Tommy that his employers would like the help of Tommy to get rid of the robbers. Autocide-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Mr. Black tells Tommy that all of the members are currently in Vice City, each one with their own covers. Autocide-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Just like with Tommy's previous assignments from Mr. Black, all of the information needed for the mission's completion is taped under the phone. Autocide-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Tommy goes to pick up some weaponry that has been hidden in the garden of a nearby house. Autocide-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Tommy finds a sniper rifle and an Uzi in the backyard; his first target is Mike Griffin, who is working on a billboard in Washington Beach. Autocide-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Tommy at Griffin's location in Washington Beach. Autocide-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Tommy, about to kill Griffin. Autocide-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Griffin eliminated; the next name on Tommy's hit list is Dick Tanner, working for DBP Security in Ocean Drive. Autocide-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy at Tanner's location in Ocean Drive. Autocide-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Tommy, about to kill Tanner. Autocide-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tanner eliminated; the next names on Tommy's hit list are Marcus Hammond and Franco Carter, currently near a jewelry shop in Vice Point. Autocide-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Tommy at Hammond's and Carter's location in Vice Point. Autocide-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy, about to kill Hammond. Autocide-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Hammond eliminated; Tommy about to kill Carter. Autocide-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Carter eliminated; the next name on Tommy's hit list is Nick Kong, who is currently on a boat off Washington Beach. Autocide-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy at Kong's location. Autocide-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Tommy, about to kill Kong. Autocide-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Kong eliminated; the final name on Tommy's hit list is Charlie Dilson, who is currently riding his motorcycle in Washington Beach. Autocide-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Tommy at Dilson's location. Autocide-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Dilson eliminated. Autocide-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia * A unique silver PCJ-600 can be obtained by the player after the mission starts, located next to a hedge of a house's garden, near Mike Griffin's location. The player can use it for transport. **A cobalt blue PCJ-600 can also be obtained by killing Charlie Dilson. * The European gangsters in this mission have names referencing characters from rival sandbox games: **Dick Tanner is a reference to John Tanner from the Driver series. **Marcus Hammond, Franco Carter and Charlie Dilson are references to Mark Hammond, Frank Carter and Charlie Jolson from The Getaway. **Mike Griffin is probably a reference to the main protagonist of . **Nick Kong is a reference to Nick Kang from True Crime: Streets of L.A.. * The Bobcat that Marcus Hammond is driving is a unique jet black and pink-red color. Navigation }}de:Die rasende Schrottfabrik es:Autocidio hu:Autocide zh:Autocide Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Easter Eggs